


Love Note (form 22)

by myeerah



Series: Form Letters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Apologies, Declarations Of Love, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Reichenbach, Season/Series 03, left turn at Angstville, sharp right at Sillyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeerah/pseuds/myeerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fills out a form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joudama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/gifts).



> Jou passed along the blank form, and I couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's response.

Dear Sherlock,

You colossal wanker, I found your note today. I don’t know when you thought I was going to casually flip through that chemistry textbook or if you hid it there thinking I’d never find it. If the former, fuck you, and if the latter FUCK YOU. Why didn’t you say something to me when you had the chance? Even just slip the bloody letter in my pocket if you couldn’t muster the courage to say it to my face? Maybe if you’d had the bollocks to talk to me, we wouldn’t be in this situation now.

You idiot.

Yes. I would have happily let you observe me to your heart’s content, listening to you all the while lie about not having a heart. I would have demanded you explain why you felt it appropriate to compare my brain to cocaine. I would have let you kiss my scars and I would have grown old with you. I didn’t want anything more than to live out my life with you, you mad, brilliant prat. I could have lived without sex if you didn’t want it. I’m not even sure I wanted it. All I know for certain is that I didn’t want to find your letter two months after you stood before me and threw yourself off a bloody building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. He's back. So are his forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes clean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary chimes in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note before the plane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane may have turned around in record time, but his last note was found frighteningly early, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never quite learns, does he?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last love note.


End file.
